


A Perfect Hallelujah

by infinitywritten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Sad Dean Winchester, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitywritten/pseuds/infinitywritten
Summary: A reworking of the lyrics of Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen.Inspired by the Supernatural Fansong 'Plead the Fifth' and by the five years of writing Dean Winchester that tells me he is so in love with Cas and entirely broken.Written from Dean's POV following Castiel's death.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	A Perfect Hallelujah

Can you hear my prayers,

Cas, I don’t know,

Where the hell the angels go,

You’re here now, in my arms,

You know I’ll hold ya.

Afterwards,

I’ll tell you this,

Before your fall,

After my lift,

You’re everything I knew of Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,

First now, love, let me explain,

Sunshine, this is not in vain,

I will find you, bring you right back to me…

I’m in love with you…

I’ve seen,

What you’ve done, what you’re making me,

You’re heaven sent,

A perfect Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,

Profound bond, that’s what you said,

Still I let it go instead,

And watched you from a distance,

My heart breaking.

But when you left, 

I could not kill,

The feelings in my heart there still,

The nights I prayed to you a Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

I’m sorry, Cas, 

That I couldn’t say,

That I truly felt this way-

I’ve known, oh god, I’ve known what I should embrace,

It was your breath, your eyes, your face,

Your heart, 

Always in the right place,

For that, I fell all for your Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,

I know that there’s a God above,

But it was you who gave me love,

And now I’m on my knees, I’m praying to ya,

Don’t think that I’ve abandoned hope

Still I’ll hang onto this rope...

Begging, _please don’t go till we find our Hallelujah_.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,

Hallelujah, Hallelujah.


End file.
